Mobile phones have become indispensable in the work and life of people so far along with the development of the mobile communication technologies, and are used by users for communicating with contact objects, for example, by calling the contact object or sending a short message to the contact object.
Currently, to contact with a certain contact object, the user needs to unlock the keypad of the mobile phone, open a contact interface or a call history interface to look up the contact object therein, and then select the contact object found in the opened contact interface or the call history interface, so that the mobile phone obtains contact information of the contact object from the contact interface or the call history interface, and communicate with the contact object according to the contact information of the contact object.
In implementing the present technology, at least the following problems in the prior art are found by the inventor.
Redundant steps are taken by the user to select and provide the contact object to the mobile phone when the user needs to communicate with the contact object, which leads to a low efficiency of initiating the communication between the user and the contact object.